Ashford (Books)
}} |referenced_n = |actor = David Strathairn |status_tv = Alive |appeared_tv = Three |first_appeared_tv = }} Captain Ashford is an OPA member who placed in command of the . Biography Background His XO was Carlos "Bull" de Baca, until he was demoted to Chief Sec. Officer by Fred Johnson before the Behemoth set off toward the Ring. His new XO became . Ashford is a Belter. He received a degree in Mathematics from Boston University. He's a braggart and a loud mouth. Latches on to whatever makes him seem better than those surrounding him. Ashford is given the ship , formerly known as the Nauvoo. He is charged with co-operating with Earth and Mars while they discover mysterious activity involving the Ring. Captain Ashford and Bull butt heads on multiple occasions. History The Ring After the assault on the Seung Un and the faked video broadcast from 's ship, where frames Holden as a terrorist in the name of the OPA, under Bull's recommendation and Pa's endorsement, Captain Ashford fires a torpedo on the . Ashford would have otherwise awaited authorization from . The Rocinante evades this as well as the Martian naval vessels then retreats. The Behemoth pursued the Rocinante into the Ring along with many of the ships of the flotilla, including the UNN . Notably, the Prince carries Annushka Volovodov, Melba Koh, , and . The Slow Zone Incident When the Behemoth and the entire Earth/Mars fleet is caught in the "Slow Zone" of the Ring network, he is eventually put under arrest when Bull and Michio Pa stage a coup. All of the ships in the united fleet were heavily damaged and for the most part disabled and derelict. Mass causalities on both sides. They wish to unite Earth and OPA fleet members onboard the Behemoth to co-operate in their time of crisis in the Ring. Ashford disagreed with this plan, but was jailed during its implementation with Michio Pa assuming command. Ashford believes the best action during the slow zone incident is to destroy the Ring, which would strand any one else on that side of the ring. Unbeknownst to him and according to and James Holden, this would trigger an alien defense mechanism that would turn the Sun supernova. Thus, if The Investigator is correct, Ashford's plan would result in killing all humans within the Sol system rather than saving them. Ashford was put back power by his supporters including in a counter-coup. Ashford also releases Melba from detention and recruits her to join his loyalists in the command center. More and more unstable, Captain Ashford cold-bloodedly murders best friend for delaying the communications array weapon. While Bull's loyalists have control over engineering, they disable environmental control in the command center but Melba is able to circumvent their tactics restoring oxygen to Captain Ashford's company and herself. Ashford realises that he has access to the power armor confiscated from the Martian marines by Bull and has his people don the equipment before pursuing Bull. The Rocinante's crew, Bull, Anna, Martian marines, and Melba eventually retake the ship before he can fire the light cannon aka modified tight beam communications array. While Holden approaches the command center via an external backup elevator shaft, being locked out of the airlock, Melba feels repentent for her crimes and increasingly questions Captain Ashford's actions. Cortez recognizes this but doesn't report it as he begins to question Ashford too and covers or excuses some of Melba's actions. Melba ultimately allows access for Holden's raiding party then disables Ashford. See also * Carlos c de Baca * * * Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Male Characters (Books) Category:Belters Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members